Nissan
by kei12
Summary: Shizuru's past contains deep, dark suprises...


Kei-chan's Fanfics : Nissan

* * *

Nissan

By: Kei-chan

* * *

"Faith has many faces..."

Shizuri sighed as she quickly closed the book. Another poem about faith. Her eyes quickly glanced at the authour's name. Stupid... he might not even now what he was talking about. Heck, even she doesn't know why these people still write these stuff. 

Faith, well who has seen her anyway? If faith was a 'her'. Faith might look like an older version of Botan, maybe with her hair down this time. Or faith might even look like one of those old hags she had seen in a Disney movie. But whoever Faith was, she has a lot of questions to ask her.

First of all, on why the hell she is spending her leisure time on the library of all places. Now that's a question to ask Faith. How she even had an idea of entering the library, she doesn't know. All she knows is that she was leisurely walking in the sidewalk in front of the library when she just had an urge to walk in.

An urge. Wow what an explanation, if her stupid brother Kazuma sees her here and asks what she's doing she just can't say she had an _urge. _Heck when she says that, that baka will laugh his head off. But of course a punch or two will shut him up. And with that thought she smiled.

Lazily, she grabbed the book and rose up from her chair. Walking slowly in the aisles not really even thinking on where she is going to, she looked around for a familiar face. None, none of her friends are really the booky type, especially her brother. The only one who will willingly pick up a book is Kurama, and she heard that he was away in some trip with his mother and step family.

_Kurama_, somehow she felt a wave of sadness rush over her. 

Quickly shrugging it off she stopped at on of the bookshelves. Absentmindly fingering each book, relishing the feel of leather on her fingers, she took one. Cramming the other on in she walked again to find her seat.

Sitting down, she opened the book. Inside the cover was the word "Makai Demons" in ornate Kanji. She smiled, a fitting topic, something that at least was worth reading.

The book was a thick one and after some time Shiziru got bored in looking at it. In it she saw pictures of different kinds of demons, fire, water, ice. Heck, she thought she saw a picture of Yukina in there. Looking at the page she was on, she sighed. This was boring. Quickly grabbing a handful of pages she flipped them until it was nearly in the end. She flipped them at the page labeled "Youko".

Now that's another question for faith.

Reading the article lazily, she lit a ciggarette. Botan and the others have said for her to quit it when she still has the chance, and she just said 'can it'. Then Botan will tell 'horror stories' on how her 'guests' had died because of lung cancer and multiple organ failures, and she just said 'can it'.

Smiling as she inhaled the tabacco smoke, she took another drag. She knew smoking was not allowed in the library, heck there was even a big sign inside the library saying NO pets, eatinng, drinking and of course smoking, but she'll just wait until the librarian says to her straight out.

Sure enough, she can hear the clinking of the heels of the librarian's shoes. Slowly leaning back, until she was precariously balanced in two chair legs she placed her legs on the table, it was a talent that she actually was proud of.

"Excuse me miss, but smoking is not allowed inside the library."

Shiziru looked up, her half lidded eyes looked up to the librarian. _Ms. Kogenei_ _huh_, she though as she glanced at the name plate of the woman in front of her. She was too young to be a librarian, to pretty even, her brown long brown hair was pulled in to a loose ponytail in her back. "So?" she asked, daring.

The woman took a step back, barely seen, but Shiziru saw it. She smiled.

"Um... so you are smoking."

"and..."

"please stop."

Shiziru smiled again, "As long as you asked politely, I'll do.". She took one long drag, he last one. And hapherzeddly tossed the cigar into the floor, spraying some glowing ashes into the table _and_ the book.

The librarian sighed and took out her handkerchief and gingerly picked up the still glowing cigar. She said a short and quiet "Thanks" and then left for her desk, tossing the cigar in the container.

Shizuru smiled as she saw the librarian sit down again. She thought to take another cigarrette just for fun, but regarded against it, she was leaving soon anyway.

Picking up the book and walking towards the desk she placed it on the front of the librarian.

"I'm borrowing this, and here's my card." Showing the almost new card briefly and tucking it again to her jean's pocket.

"And thanks." mirroring the woman just to annoy her. The librarian ignored her.

Smiling and lighting a cigarette as she left the building, she tucked the book under her arms. She had a lot of reading to do...


End file.
